


Three Troll Girls on a Couch

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Don't think about where this fits in timeline wise too hard), Casual Sex, Cohabitation, Couches, F/F, Multi, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Pizza, Post-Canon, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: "HAROLD........this can be any timeline, pref for trolls just because its fun. pref for pitch (also because its fun) but you follow your woolawoo dreams"





	Three Troll Girls on a Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auxanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/gifts).



The couch - a well worn center of civilization, the heart of any good apartment or house's living room. The nerve center through which all activity eventually led to, and from. No matter where you were, no matter what you did, eventually, it all came back to the couch should one be available for your perusal. Rain or shine, hot or cold, in the end of the world or on an excessively mundane day, couches were of the utmost importance.

Even for trolls.

It wasn't as if their living situation was particularly strange - living outside of Gl'bgolyb's galactic reach apparently meant the cessation of the violent nightmares that plagued Alternian trolls's sleep, as evidenced by the fact that Meenah had never even really heard of a recuperacoon. After all, she was raised by her version of Feferi, and the emissary of the horrorterrors an unknown factor unique to Alternia, for whatever reason that were (none of them had any particular clue, nor were they willing to hazard a guess).

So, when the Alternians had the chance to use a bed for the first time to sleep, they took it with the sort of feckless abandon typically reserved for someone's last meal, a cultural takeover from humans lost on the more execution-focused judiciary styles of the Alternians. Sleeping with covers and blankets and outside of disgusting slime that had to be washed off and numbed your brain, getting to snuggle in pajamas instead of of being nude or ruining your clothes, PILLOWS, bedtime rapidly became a thing of beauty to look forward to in the Peixes-Serket-Pyrope arrangement.

And with good sleep came the capability of sleep in new and interesting locales - such as the couch. Sleeping with the television tuned to the latest Carapacian game show (chess-themed, as always), proving that meaningless background noise was easier to have a nice natural nap to than dunking yourself in sopor for a guaranteed 8 hours. Oh, and the naps, can't forget about those! Even the possibility of a nap was mostly beyond Alternian trolls, save for those with alarm clocks loud enough to alert through the soporific haze.

The preamble ran through, that brings us to our scene for today - three lazy trolls, waking up from a nap. This time, the television tuned to some kind of cooking show with a local celebrity. The rain danced her pitter patter dance across the roof and windows, laughing all the while, a clap of thunder and flash of white illuminating the hive temporarily. To the average human, dreadful, if relaxing for some, but for the three trolls, an incredible boon. It wasn't every day that one could step out into the sunlight hours, even if the sun was not quite the skin-scorching red giant that it was before.

Unfortunately, none of these trolls were really feeling outdoorsy today.

Ready for physical activity, sure, but outdoorsy?

Nah.

The rumble of the latest spear of Zeus tossed wayward to the ground stirred Terezi from her torpor first, blinking sightless eyes at the scent of shaded, lightless rooms, the whitish-blue of television glow smelling much the same as the sharp zap of lightning across her field of scent, but at a lower, more sustainable way. A punch in the face versus an annoying little press. She yawned, stretched her gangly limbs upwards, a t-shirt with nothing underneath stretching to reveal her casual nudity to the world at large. Groping around for one of her available compatriots, her hands came to a Meenah's braid, giving it a little tug, and when that didn't work, a harder tug. "Wake up." Terezi half-yelled, in that way that she always did.

Tumbling ass-over-head downwards, Meenah flopped onto the middle section of the larger couch with a loud, aggravated grunt. Her braids being pulled was a pretty much hourly occurrence, increasing in frequency when things got particularly concupiscent, and waking her up with the ringing of a bell through keratin strands was nothing unfamiliar to the group. Certainly not as common as the more typical hair pulling, but nothing out of the ordinary. Her comedic pratfall, as it were, ended up slapping her hand across the third couch-dweller's thigh, causing her to wake up with a loud yip, not unlike that of a startled barkbeast. "What!?" Vriska yelled, almost in unison with Meenah, off by maybe half of a second.

"I'm bored!" Terezi yelled, this time at full volume, now that she didn't have anyone to pretend to be considerate of sleepiness around.

"How long have you been awake that you can get bored?" Meenah asked, incredulously, acrobatically twisting around herself until she had gotten in a comfortable sitting position, loosely draped over the cushions like she draped herself over many a thing, including countertops. Her dress today was the opposite of Terezi, and yet, equally lazy - sweatpants, and nothing else, her small rumble spheres sitting in the open air. As the phrase went: all jutting out and impudent. Vriska was the only one of them sensibly dressed, which was to say, the only one with undergarments on.

And nothing else, because, of course. Laziness manifested in her myriad ways across all walks of life, and one of those ways was "not wanting to get your clothes on when it was a reasonable time to do so."

"About thirteen seconds." Terezi replied, with a trollish grin (in the internet way, rather than the species way) plastered across her face. For Terezi, boredom typically had a particular meaning - on a place with no friends around for miles, it meant hanging her plushes to death, but with two lovely trolls to live with, it took on a particularly different connotation. "That's more than twice as long as it should be taking for me to do things that aren't boring."

Vriska rolled her shoulders and shrugged, the group eventually coming to a consensus on sitting positions. The first attempt was shoulder-to-shoulder-to-shoulder, which quickly ended up with Terezi flopping over into Meenah's lap and Vriska's head falling onto Terezi's with an undignified bump, narrowly avoiding skewering via horn. The second attempt, however, was more successful, starting with the ruins of lean #1 and developing into a fully realized, Terezi-in-one-arm, Vriska-on-the-lap situation. "Wanna play Super Smash Bros?" Vriska asked, before popping a yawn out with all the grace of a stumbling leather-skinned hornbeast planting face first in the oasis.

Terezi let out a loud, guttural grunt, not unlike the noises bequeathed to the Ewoks in human "Star Wars" (the troll equivalent was, to say the least, different, when it came to alien species). A rumbling groan of such succinct boredom that Vriska got the message immediately. No Super Smash Brothers. Meenah rolled her eyes and grabbed her cell phone out of her pants. "I'mma order a pizza and by the time it gets here we better have a plan for the e-fin-en'."

At this point, nobody really blinked or batted an eye at Meenah's fish puns. They were just kind of an omnipresent fact of life. A flash of lightning and a boom of thunder let the hive's foundations rattle through, while Terezi ran her fingers through Vriska's hair. They cycled through the list of usuals, but everyone had 1 or 2 objections a piece, ranging from Vriska not really being cool with Karkat right now (for a temporary thing) to "You always win at Monopoly, Vriska, it is not fun for either of us.", loosely paraphrased.

Eventually, it cycled down to the last of the items on the list of usual suspects. Curiously, this item was also the most often selected. Meenah shrugged her shoulders, the other two looked at each other with a mildly smug expression.

Nothing quite beat the Boredom Pail.

* * *

Then, they started playing Super Smash Brothers. Mr. Game and Watch banned for Vriska, of course, and items off, as well as anything else that could engender any kind of "random chance" in her favor. Not that Terezi didn't trust Vriska not to cheat by using her Light powers, but it was definitely that she didn't trust Vriska not to cheat by using her Light powers. Terezi liked to play Captain Falcon, for some god-forsaken reason, while, whenever Vriska couldn't be Mr. Game and Watch, or Luigi, Peach, or Daisy, it was usually Dark Samus ("Because she's so badass!"). Today, it was Meenah's time to clean up after the daily Boredom Pail (they rotated, Vriska, Meenah, Terezi, repeat), so when the doorbell rang and Terezi shot up, Meenah wasn't available to grab it, so busy was she in the laundry room.

"Pause the game!" Terezi yelled, not stopping to wait and see Vriska pause the game. While Terezi scrambled for clothes, Vriska leisurely pushed Captain Falcon off of the edge the requisite two times left to remove all of Terezi's stocks. Terezi, on the other hand, scrambled through the house, grabbing a shirt here and undies there until she threw on an appreciable spread of clothing just in time to narrowly avoid tripping into the front door. Vriska could hear her, mumbleyelling about tips or something, but it was the scent of the pizza that really caught her attention.

"Pizza's here, Meenah!" Vriska yelled, at about the same time as a crash of lightning striking the earth.

"Aw, poor guppy. Did he have an umbrella at least?" Meenah asked, walking into the living room, a fresh pair of boxers dangling off her hips with almost salacious angles. Terezi shrugged and made a noncommittal noise, popping the top on that pizza box and taking in a large, lungful inhale. Screwing up her face, her nose twitched and wrinkled.

"Blech! Who got the beetles?" She asked, pinching her nostrils tight as she grabbed the cheesiest and most florescently colored of the slices, letting it dangle uselessly onto a paper plate to attempt to hold its cohesion.

"I'm pretty shore that Jade's got their whole collec--" Meenah answered, only to get cut off by a Terezi suddenly laying down into Vriska's lap and jabbing an accusatory finger up at her chin. Whenever Terezi pointed her finger at something, it was generally best practice to stop whatever it was you were doing, and to listen to whatever she was about to be doing instead.

"I have reason to believe that it is you, Vriska Serket, who ordered the illicit pizza topping!" Terezi shouted, loud enough to rock the house like thunderclaps. Vriska rubbed her forehead a little.

"Congrats, you got me, I like beetles on my pizza. Don't like it? My bulge is presented and ready for sucking should you want to take a nip." Vriska rolled and buzzed, flicking her eyes up into her forehead and then letting them come back in an over-dramatized roll. Terezi growled, turning her head to face the television - slowly.

"I'll fix you of your bad taste soon enough, mark my-- HEY! I told you to pause the game!"

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't feeling the pitch but i did feeling the trolls so :thumbsup:  
> this was originally a lot longer and more explicitly smutty but i couldn't take it seriously within the parameters i had established (not that the fic itself is even taking itself too seriously) so i scrapped that part. in the future i'll probably come back to this and make a second version? but, like, way in the future.


End file.
